universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Garbage Guy
Entrance Sequel Bait Ricky is first seen lying dead on the battlefield, but then he awakens dramatically and gets up to fight. Special Attacks Neutral B - Police Officer's Gun Ricky shoots the competition with a pistol used by a police officer to commit suicide. It works as your basic shooty weapon, but can trip up any opponents running. If an opponent were to try meleeing Ricky while shooting, he'll convince the opponent into suicide, resulting to him/herself putting a bullet in his/her own brain. There's a 1-in-10 chance of Ricky getting a "BINGO!", which on occasion summons cars to knock away opponents. Otherwise, opponents are stunned, dropping whatever item they had in the process. Oh, and the bullets can shoot down weak projectiles, solid or otherwise. Side B - Trash Can Ricky gets out a multipurpose trash can. While holding onto it, he's left in his walking speed and unable to jump. You can press A near it to simply pick it up and put it down. Press B when near it, and he'll use it as a means of protection. The dust bin rebounds damage from melee attacks a la Wobbuffet and deflects projectiles. Ricky also moves while incognito, albeit at the same pace. While holding the can, you can press B and Ricky shoves the bin on other opponents' heads, resulting in typically reversed controls and random tripping. You can remove the bin like you would a dress from Doof's Dressinator. Ricky's also able to kick the can, which works as a moderate large projectile going at not much distance. Up B - Parassault Ricky uses a trashy parasol for a recovery similar to Peach's recovery. Well, at least when no one around is involved. Otherwise, he takes the opponent, does the general recovery fashion of jumping while the parasol's closed but with the opponent stabbed by it in the process (albeit not like in the movie), and the opponent's sent flying when the parasol opens up and Ricky glides to safety. The opponent can punch Ricky in the face all they want with A, but he'll just stab faster and more painful. Down B - Jolly Insane Old Nick Ricky appears dressed as the jolly bowl of jelly with a sack of toys. Only rather than a sack of toys, he has an axe. He's in the same state as when he holds a trash can, only he can now do single jumps that start with him floating up like a feather with nimble height, only to flump back to the ground like a brick. You can press A to swing your axe. It's able to be charged up for a harder blow able to break down walls (unless the builders only do that) and even kill off human traps and use them for edgeguarding. Sometimes if an opponent were to taunt while Ricky stands, he'll say "Naughty this!" and swing his axe down upon him/her. Final Smash - GARBAGE DAY! Ricky sets a full trash can down for someone to get. If the nearest opponent gets it, Ricky will say his famous line and shoot the opponent for an instant KO. Sometimes, the second nearest will be alerted, resulting in Ricky doing away with him/her as well, only the shot mainly just does 100% damage and tripping. Other times, if the opponent were using a vehicular move, Ricky would shoot the vehicle, resulting in a flip and an explosion, insta-KO-ing the driver while regularly harming those within the blast zone. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Fuck off." KOSFX2: "What!?" Star KOSFX: "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screen KOSFX: "Naughty." Taunts Regular Up: "I don't like your attitude." Sd: "Garbage Day!" Dn: "Motherfucker." Santa Up: "There you are!" Sd: "No more punishment." Dn: "I've got a present for you!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *laughs, then blows the smoke from his pistol* 2. *attempts suicide, but runs out of bullets* 3. (as Santa, usually) *on the phone* "Merry Christmas. Santa's back" Failure/Clap: I see bars Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Silent Night, Deadly Night Theme Stage Christmas Night - Toy Shop Relic Police Officer's Gun Lawl Food Milk/Cookies Trivia *Ricky's Santa outfit was originally an alternate costume, but it later evolved into a part of his moveset. Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Poop Category:Manson International Category:Silent Night, Deadly Night Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Villains Category:Human Category:Gunholders Category:Crazy Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Horror Characters Category:Serial Killer Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Blue Category:Brown Category:Red Category:White Category:Black Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team United Category:The Frollo Show Category:The Frollo Show Characters Category:The Frollo Show Heroes Category:RarePG Category:Lawler-RPG Category:GARBAGE DAY!! Category:The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus Category:The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus Villains Category:Formally Characters/Stages Category:Smash Bros Lawl Space Category:Smash Bros Lawl Demic Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Unintentionally Funny Characters